A Red Night For Lovers
by Taijiya Mizu
Summary: Kai, Tala, Ray, and Brian have gone to Florida for a wellneeded vacation with each other, and it's Valentine's Day. Tala gets an idea on surprising Kai while Brian thinks the same for Ray. KaiTala. RayBrian.
1. Chapter 1

Hey, People! Here's another Holiday fic for VALENTINE'S DAY! YAY!!!!!!!!!!

Kai - Okay . . .

What are you so glum about? You get paired up with someone in this fic! laughs evilly at Kai

Kai - Who, may I ask?

You'll see! Here's the sum!

Summary - Kai and Ray are on a vacation with their lovers Tala and Brian in America. And it's February fourteenth, Valentine's Day. Needless to say, Tala and Brian have a little something cooked up for their special admirers that will make it a night to remember. These are three short chapters, just to give you all a heads up.

Important Info - Kai/Tala and Ray/Brian. Don't like, go to a different fic. Also, there is one LEMON in the third chapter! WARNING AHEAD OF TIME.

Kai - Disclaimer: She doesn't own Beyblade.

-S-S-S-S-S-

A Red Night for Lovers

-S-S-S-S-S-

Kai sighed as he and Ray came out of the terminal connected to their plane. He waited for the Chinese tiger to catch up to him as he had been cut off by a very anxious crowd.

"Geez! You would think that the world was going to blow up in a few minutes with how these people are acting!" the younger teen complained, brushing off his clothes free from dirt.

Kai just shook his head at the boy's remark and started looking for the terminal that would have a plane attached to it from Russia.

They were in America, Florida as a matter of fact, for a vacation that they really deserved. Tyson and Max and even Kenney had gone to another part of the state for their own vacation as the two wanted to meet two others that they were going to spend their time off with.

"Looking for someone?" a silky voice asked and a sharp nip came across Kai's earlobe.

He jumped and turned around to face a laughing Tala, his icy blue eyes sparkling with amusement at his koi. Tala smiled at the phoenix and brushed away a lock of crimson hair from his face. Kai noted that the teen had a new hairstyle. It hung down on his head, flattened like he had just been swimming and water was still clinging to it. It was different, but the phoenix didn't seem to mind one bit.

"Not funny," Kai said deeply, bringing his arms around the wolf's waist in a hug. He noticed Ray and Brian hugging as well in a lovely meeting.

Tala giggled. "I thought it was," he whispered in the delicate ear and pulled away as their friends came up to stand beside them.

"Well, are we gonna start this vacation or what?" Brian asked impatiently.

Kai smiled and shook his head as he and Ray lead the other two towards where their luggage lay waiting for them.

-S-S-S-S-S-

"Mmn!" Tala said, stretching his arms over his head. He sighed, looking out the balcony windows towards the blue sky and sparkling ocean.

They had made it to their condo that Mr. Dickenson had rented for them for the week. Tyson and the others had already called to make sure that Kai and Ray had arrived safely, and they were just now finishing unpacking their luggage.

"Well, we're all done," Kai mumbled into his koi's ear as he came up behind him and wrapped his arms around his waist again. He nuzzled his nose in the soft red hair, smelling the wintery scent of Tala's shampoo and living in Russia for so long. It had been a long while since he had been this close to his wolf, and it felt nice just to hold him and breathe in his wonderful scent. "Mmm . . . I could stay here all day."

Tala smiled to himself and leaned into the phoenix's embrace. He sighed, watching the water. They stayed like that for a few minutes until Ray and Brian knocked at the door and came into their room with their swimming trunks on. "Going somewhere?" the red head asked, smiling at the two.

Brian nodded and snaked his arm around Ray's shoulder. The tiger complied and rested his head on the broad shoulder. "Yeah. We're gonna go down to the beach. We wanted to know if you two wanted to come?" he asked, smirking at the two teens.

Tala's smiled brightened and nodded, dragging Kai into the bedroom to change.

"Wait a minute," Kai started. "Who said I wanted to go?"

"I did," the wolfreplied, throwing the teen his shorts.

-S-S-S-S-S-

Tala laughed as he bumped the ball with his fist.

They were now on the beach, playing volleyball with a bunch of natives. Well, he, Ray, and Brian were. Kai was over to the side, laying face down on a towel, sunbathing with an umbrella not too far away.

"Nice shot, Tala!" Ray called from the left as the ball reached another player and was spiked to the other side. His team cheered as the game ended with them as the victor.

They shook hands with everyone as they left.

"Have fun?" Kai asked, raising slightly on his elbows, sunglasses halfway hiding the violet orbs of the teen as they slid slightly down his nose.

Tala smiled and sat down next to him. "Yeah, it was a lot of fun. You should've joined."

"No, thanks."

Ray smiled at the two and flinched in surprise as Brian wrapped an arm around his waist just as Kai had done earlier to Tala.

"Well, we're gonna go and grab a bite to eat and then coming back. You guys want anything?" the falcon asked.

"Some burgers would be nice," Tala answered, leaning an elbow on his koi's back.

The two nodded and left.

Tala sighed as Kai laid back down. "You alright?" he asked, eyes catching the tiny scars from memories long lost on his back and shoulders.

The phoenix sighed and nodded his head, closing his eyes as he felt the warm heat of the sun massage his tense back muscle into a pool of jelly.

Tala sat a minute before something bright caught his eyes. Turning his head, he spotted a dozen of red, pink, and white heart shaped balloons tied around a large vase full of red roses. The girl carrying them smiled at the guy next to her and gave him a hug and a long kiss on the lips before they started walking down the shoreline once again.

"Kai, what's with the reds and pinks?" he asked, spotting more balloons and even stuffed animals.

The phoenix glanced up. "It's called Valentine's Day. Something that Americans celebrate along with another culture, I believe, on February fourteenth every year."

"What is it?" the wolf asked, completely interested as he watched the back of his koi's head.

Kai sighed and stretched his back a bit before answering. "It's a semi-holiday where couples celebrate their love for one another. Usually, they give flowers, stuffed toys, chocolate - any type of candy actually - and other gifts for their lovers. There's some sort of legend behind it, but I don't really remember what it was."

Tala stared at his koi. So, a day for celebrating love, huh? Well, he'd just have to see about that. Maybe Brian would like the idea as well?

He smiled and lay on his stomach beside his phoenix and nipped his ear playfully. Kai yelped in surprise and mock-glared at a laughing wolf.

"That's it," the teen growled, smirking and throwing off his sunglasses. "You're mine!" He attempted a pounce, but Tala was quick on his feet, running towards the ocean at full blast. Kai laughed and followed. "Come back here, you coward!"

-S-S-S-S-S-

Tala smirked as he and Brian talked together in the hallway of the hotel.

"So, we're gonna give them a little Valentine's present?" the falcon asked, crossing his arms over his chest.

The wolf nodded, a mischievous look in his icy eyes. "Oh, yeah. One that they'd never forget."

-S-S-S-S-S-

End Chapter One

-S-S-S-S-S-

koi - lover (short for koibito)

Dun, dun, duh!

What will happen in the next two chapters? Well, wait and see! Also, I don't know if the Russians celebrate Valentine's Day or not (please note that Brian, Kai, and Tala are Russian) but in this story Tala's never heard of Valentine's Day nor ever celebrated it, and neither have Kai, Brian, or Ray. Ok? Got it? Good job!

Kai - sighs and shakes head R&R Viewers.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, back again for another chapter! YAY!

Ray - Okay . . . Kai's right, you do get happy each chapter.

blinks Where'd you come from?

Ray - Kai's not here right now. So, I thought that I'd fill in for him.

Oh. Okay . . . Well, glad to have you back.

Ray - Disclaimer: She doesn't own Beyblade. Only the plots of her stories.

-S-S-S-S-S-

A Red Night for Lovers

-S-S-S-S-S-

Ray sighed as he strode down the hallway. Kai had left him a while ago as they each went to their own condos.

'I wonder what Brian and Tala are planning?' he thought to himself.

-Flashback-

"Ray, Kai, you two go down to the pool and hang out down there for a while," Tala said smiling at the two.

Kai looked up from a book he was reading. His skin was a slight red from laying out in the sun, but come morning, it would brown beautifully. "Why?"

Brian smirked at the phoenix. "We have a surprise for you two, and we can't work on it unless you are out of sight."

The wolf nodded. "Yeah, so go down there and don't come back up until around eight. Got it?" he said, dragging Kai to his feet and pushing him and the tiger out the door at the same time, throwing them both their semi-wet swimming trunks and shutting the door in their faces.

Kai looked over at the tora as Ray shrugged his shoulders and began walking down the hall with the phoenix.

-End Flashback-

He blinked, though, when he came face to face with his condo door. He knew that Brian was on the other side, some sort of scheme racing through his head. The tiger just didn't know what.

Opening the door, he ventured into the kitchen it was attached to but having some trouble as all of the lights were off, leaving the whole place in blackness.

"Brian?" he called, wondering where his lover could be. He stepped a couple of more paces, shutting the door behind him and then stood quietly in the middle of the archway where the kitchen met the living room. Just in front of him, he could see the balcony doors, but the curtains were pulled so he couldn't gaze out to the full moon of the night. "Brian, are you here?"

Just then, two warm snakes wrapped around his waist, startling him for a bit before a low and husky voice replied a yes to his question. Ray felt Brian nuzzle his nose against his neck and also felt his koi's hands rub up and down his stomach underneath his white T-shirt he had used as a cover-up after they had gotten through with swimming. They stayed like that for a moment, enjoying being with each other for the first time in a few months. Ray sighed, leaning heavier into the falcon's embrace. It felt so good to be held again by the older boy.

"I've got a surprise for you out on the balcony," Brian whispered in the tiger's ear. He, slowly, started leading the teen towards the curtain-covered windows. When they reached them, The falcon took out a long piece of cloth. "It's a surprise, so you can't see just yet." He proceeded to wrap the dark material around Ray's eyes, making sure that the younger teen couldn't see out of it.

Ray's heart pounded in his chest. What was going on? What kind of surprise did Brian have in mind? Thoughts just raced around in his head, no solutions appearing at all. Brian soon set him down at a seat, and the tora shivered at the lack of body warmth that Brian had taken away. He felt his lover's strong hands rest lightly on his shoulders before moving to the blindfold.

"Happy Valentine's Day, koneko," the falcon said, lifting the cloth to reveal a scene that made the tiger gasp and feel breathless.

There before him was a small table covered in a velvety red table-cloth with freshly cooked pink salmon on pearl white platters resting atop it. In the middle of the table was a large bowl filled with melted chocolate. Red ripe strawberries lined the rim of the bowl and even more sat in smaller bowls just waiting to be eaten. A dozen red roses lay around the balcony floor, adding to the magnificent scene. Soft music could be heard from a nicely hidden boom-box, the stringy violins sounding wonderfully with the guitars and flutes as they started playing a nice waltz.

Brian bowed from beside him and stretched out a hand. "Dance?" he said simply, smiling at the teen as Ray's eyes welled up with tears. But they weren't of sadness. The tiger took his hand and smiled when the falcon raised him up and brought him close for a small dancing lesson on a waltz.

Ray gulped down a large lump that had developed in his throat. "Brian, this is . . . so beautiful," he whispered looking up at his koi with wet golden eyes. "Thank you."

Brian smiled and listened a minute to the music. "It kinda fits our relationship - the music, I mean. Life is like a waltz when you're in love with someone. It starts out as a wonderful friendship, then moves to loving relationship, and lastly it develops into an intimate one. Then it repeats the process again, making the relationship stronger each time."

Ray smiled at his koi. Brian didn't look the type, but he certainly had a way with words. "Which one are we at right now?" he asked softly, resting his head on the strong shoulder.

Brian smiled again and rubbed his cheek against his koi's. "If it's alright, we're at the loving part of the waltz. After all, I don't think either of us is ready for an intimate one, are we?"

Ray sighed and shook his head against the shoulder. "No, Brian. I'm not ready just yet."

They both smiled again and started enjoying the dance before the music ended. They pulled away and sat down at the table, hungry for something to eat. Ray didn't know about the other boy, but swimming all day made him hungry enough to eat a horse.

"So," the tora started, taking a small bite of the delicious buttered salmon on his plate, "what part are Kai and Tala going to go to tonight?" He smiled as a small blush spread across his lover's cheeks.

"Well, with what Tala has planned, they'll be up for a while, and let's just say, I'm glad our room is a few doors down from their's," the falcon replied, taking his own bite of the fish.

Ray laughed. "I figured as much. After all, they've been seeing each other for how long, now?"

Brian nodded. "For at least eight years," he replied, taking another bite.

Ray smiled at him. "Thank you for this, Brian. I just wish I had something to do for you."

The falcon shook his head. "No, your happiness tonight is my gift from you. That's all that matters to me."

Ray smiled again and dipped a strawberry in the chocolate sauce before taking a slow bite, antagonizing his koi a bit.

Brian smirked at his koneko.

-S-S-S-S-S-

tora - tigerkoneko - kitten

Well, that's all folks for this chappie. It' short, but oh well. These three chapters are going to be short. At least 2-3 pages long.

Kai - Shorter than your one-shots, that's for sure.

Shut-up. Ass . . . .

Kai - What?

sighs R&R Viewers!


	3. Chapter 3

Well, peoples, this is the last chapter for the valentine's fic! HOORAY!

Kai - raises eyebrow Okay . . . .

grins evilly before turning back to viewers Just a warning ahead of time: there is a Kai/Tala LEMON scene in this. So, be careful.

Kai - What are you babbling about?

Nothing! Heh, heh, heh! turns to face Kai Do Disclaimer?

Kai - sighs Fine. Disclaimer: For the last time in this fic, she does not own Beyblade.

-S-S-S-S-S-

A Red Night for Lovers

-S-S-S-S-S-

Kai shook his head as he opened the door to his and Tala's condo. Earlier, he and Ray had been sent out because his lover, along with Brian, had a little scheming going on between them. The phoenix just hoped that it didn't have anything to do with Tyson.

He shut the door and flung his towel in a hamper not too far away but stopped as the scene of the newly decorated condo came into vision. "Wow . . ." he breathed, seeing a velvety red tablecloth and seat cover for the couch and coffee table. On top of that sat a entire bowl-full of deep red cherries complete with stem and all. Beside that was a smaller bowl of dark, melted chocolate. All around the floor, red rose petals lay, undisturbed by any wind or movement, and even on the couch lay two fully bloomed red roses in an X formation. Kai couldn't believe what he was seeing. It was like something out of a romance movie.

"I take it by your silence, that you like the room?" a silky voice said from behind. Two hands snaked around his waist and rested lightly on the brim of his swimming trunks. Lips reached out delicately and brushed against the phoenix's collarbone.

"Tala," Kai started, still blown away by the sight his lover had spent all afternoon making just right, "it's beautiful, but what, may I ask, is the occasion?"

"Well," the wolf began, grabbing Kai's wrist and leading him over to the couch, both of them sitting down at the same time, "if you don't remember, you told me this morning that it was Valentine's Day here. I thought that you and I should celebrate it. Plus - I don't know if you remember or not - but almost nine years ago this very day, way back in the dark, evil cells of the Abbey, you and I met for the first time. I remember that you were arguing with Boris about something, and he mistakenly threw you in my cell."

Kai chuckled at the memory. "I remember. You were so angry that I had accidentally stepped on your foot, and we ended up in a wrestling match."

Tala nodded as he brought a knee up on the couch, reaching for a cherry and dipping it in the chocolate sauce. "Yeah, and as always, you came out the winner, but even still, I started liking you. You were too proud for your own good and always did what was best for your team, even if it meant you sustaining a certain amount of pain," he stopped and looked accusingly at the phoenix. "You still are that way." He brought the cherry up to his lover's lips, watching hungrily at the plump lips surround the fruit and white teeth take it in their embrace. Kai pulled, separating the small fruit from its stem. He chewed three times before swallowing, teasing his koi while also savoring the taste of the overwhelming chocolate as it ran down his throat.

Kai smirked and dipped another cherry, bringing it to his mouth again, but moving closer to his lover at the same time. He snapped the cherry from its stem and held it there, letting the sauce drip over his lips and to his chin.

Tala's body trembled as he tried to keep control of it. It had been eight long years since he and Kai had started dating. Eight years of roller coaster rides. Now, tonight, Kai would be his forever. He just knew it, and he knew that the phoenix thought the same thing. So, when the chocolate sauce starting dripping to the older teen's chin, Tala's tongue leaped forward and caught it from going farther. He went slowly towards the awaiting cherry, sucking every last drop of the sauce from one area before going to another. Eventually, with Kai's hands buried deep within his crimson locks, Tala took Kai's lips and let his teeth crush down on the cherry before swallowing half and giving the other half to his lover.

Kai moaned against the wolf's icy lips and let the teen push him down to lay on the couch. Tala's mouth moved with Kai's as their tongues began a heated battle, both tasting the cherry and chocolate mix still lingering in the hidden crevices of the mouth's cavern. Tala laced his hand under Kai's swimming trunks and felt his nice, firm backside trembling with want at his touch. The phoenix pulled his mouth away, though, only long enough to slip both his shirt and his lover's shirt from their bodies. Then his tongue and fingers began their exploration as he caressed the back muscles of the wolf as they rippled like the icy river beneath his touch.

Tala shifted and tugged off Kai's trunks, flinging them across the room. He wouldn't be needing them for a while. "Too bad we can't go swimming," he whispered huskily as the phoenix tried to pull off his white shorts. He complied and made it easier for him, but then he took the bowl of chocolate and dipped in two fingers. He smirked as a wild fire flared in his lover's eyes and dribbled the sauce over the upper torso of the older teen. Kai gasped as the semi-cool liquid seeped onto his skin, but the coldness ebbed away as Tala put away the bowl and bent down, starting from the phoenix's lips and down to his chest, liking the sauce greedily.

Kai moaned as the wolf found one of his nipples and began to devour it, leaving it as red as the velvet cloth before moving to the other one. The phoenix felt a strong pressure of pain as his arousal became more dominant now than it had been earlier. He sucked in his breath as he brought his hips up to his lover's, grinding them together, seeking for the pleasure that he much needed. Tala grinned against his naval, where the chocolate had ended and brought his head up to meet the dark, wet eyes that needed him so much. He stuck his two fingers, still slightly coated in chocolate in the phoenix's mouth, willing him to suck on them while he prepared his lover for what was to come next.

Kai complied and wound his tongue around them as Tala's other hand moved to where one finger was probing the entrance of his body. The icy blue eyes never left the face of his lover as he slipped in his finger, watching at Kai's face lit up with even more want than before. He took his fingers away from the warm mouth and pushed his lover's legs open farther just before he snaked in another finger, scissoring them at first to widen the entrance and then started looking for that one spot that would make Kai's face beam like the sun.

"Tala," the phoenix breathed but stopped and screamed as his whole body began jerking in spasms, his arms reaching out to pull the wolf closer to him. Afterwards, he lay shaking. "T-Tala, d-do that-that a-again."

The wolf chuckled and brought out his fingers, positioning himself at the wanting entrance. Kai looked dully at him, his mind not thinking about how sore he was going to be in the morning, but only on the loving wonders that was to come next. Tala brought the phoenix's legs up to wrap around his waist and thrust into the teen. Kai screamed again as the crimson haired boy found that wonderful spot instantly.

The wolf contained himself from brutally pounding into the boy, but it was hard. Kai was perfect. He fit the younger teen marvelously, their bodies seeming to merge as one together. He started lunging slowly, getting the phoenix used to him, but Kai took one look at him and smirked as he started meeting each and every piercing the teen made. Tala groaned at his koi's antics and smirked inwardly. Then, without warning, he hurtled himself inside the phoenix, pounding into him with everything he had.

Kai's breathing became labored as he tried to meet his koi halfway, but at times, he couldn't. Tala was moving a bit too fast for him, but he enjoyed every minute of it. The wolf's muscles waved against his body just like the rivers had done when they - long ago - sneaked out to take a short swim in the summer. It felt just like that. Wondrous.

Tala grunted as he found Kai's sweet spot again, the phoenix already close to coming. The wolf sped up and leaned forward, one hand beginning to pump his phoenix's member hastily in time with his thrusts as his lips once again touching the delicate skin of his koi's neck. "Come to me, Kai," he whispered.

That's all the push the phoenix needed. All at once, Kai came, screaming out in ecstasy. "Aishiteru yo!"

Tala heard his lover yell those words, and just hearing that made the wolf come in full blast. He sank his teeth into the conjunction of Kai's neck and shoulder as he filled the phoenix with his seed. Afterwards, they both lay, spent, and Tala, shakily, reached out a tongue to gently lick away the small trickle of blood that his teeth had done on Kai's neck. The phoenix just sighed and closed his eyes briefly before kissing his koi on the ear.

"I'm alright."

At that, Tala pulled away and collapsed on his lover's chest. Kai just laid there and sighed again, bringing up his hand and stroking the sweaty brow. They stayed there for a moment, each one in his own thoughts as sleep tried to make itself known.

"Thank you, Tala," Kai whispered, closing his eyes. "Thank you . . . Aishiteru yo . . ."

"I love you, too, Kai. Happy Valentine's Day."

With that, they both drifted off to the wonderful blissfulness of happy dreams, safe in each other's arms . . .

_HOPE YOUR DAY IS FILLED WITH THE LOVE THAT YOU'RE DESTINED TO HAVE_

_HAPPY VALENTINE'S DAY - FROM US_

-S-S-S-S-S-

End of Fic

-S-S-S-S-S-

Well? You all like it? Hope so!

Kai - sighs and shakes head


End file.
